vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-001 (TwistedGears/Kaktus Proposal)
Summary SCP-001 is a collection of anomalous items, formerly a single, massive mechanical entity assembled by members of the Church of the Broken God in late 1942 near La Paz, Mexico. Items include SCP-217, SCP-1139, SCP-882, and several internal components of SCP-629. Members of the Church combined the various anomalous objects in an effort to restore their deity. Upon activation, SCP-001 reportedly began to integrate metallic objects into itself while actively seeking other anomalous objects. SCP-001, and the resulting "001-Apotheosis" event that took place as a result of its assembly, was the cause of significant environmental changes in western Mexico and required one of the most widespread use of amnestics to date. Post-event, the active components of SCP-001 were taken to Foundation sites for containment, while the inactive component of SCP-001 remained on the bottom of the Gulf of California, at approximately 23.807269, -108.418369. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, potentially 1-B Name: SCP-001, The Broken God, Mekhane Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Maskur-Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can absorb metal and organic material into itself to grow in size and power, Can create small independent pods to collect material to absorb, Metal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transformation, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (With SCP-217), Can permanently alter the language people speak (With SCP-1139) Attack Potency: City level+ (Caused an "Apotheosis Event" that created the Gulf of California over time), potentially Hyperverse level (Should it become reanimated it could result in an XK-Class "End-of-the-World" Scenario, destroying the entire world, and would continue to grow in power, eventually growing powerful enough to consume entities such as the Factory and Wondertainment before recreating reality) Speed: Supersonic+ by virtue of size (Half of its body was able to be concealed by the lower cloud layers, able to encompass an entire village with one sweep of its arm), potentially higher, its mind manipulation is automatic Lifting Strength: Class T By virtue of size (Dwarfed several small mountains, Able to casually move a large village with one arm) Striking Strength: City Class+, potentially Hyperversal Durability: Planet level (SCP-2399 was able to destroy its main body but the individual pieces survived intact), potentially Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a machine) Range: Several kilometers, potentially planetary to universal Standard Equipment: SCP-217, SCP-629, SCP-882, SCP-1139 Intelligence: Low (It is at least sapient) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'SCP-217:' An incurable virus with a rate of infectivity at 100%. It affects all organisms in the kingdom Animalia and can be spread via touch or contact with bodily fluid. SCP-217 alters the biochemistry of organic tissue, causing organic matter to transform into metal. This process usually takes some time to take effect, but SCP-001 can infect and alter people with this virus instantly. *'SCP-629:' A humanoid automaton constructed out of ornate brass replications of human body parts. SCP-629's body has been constructed in such a way that every portion of it is removable and interchangeable. These parts can be removed without causing SCP-629 any damage, although it expresses minor discomfort when these parts are being removed. Additionally, the parts that have been removed from SCP-629 can be re-assembled into new areas. SCP-629 is capable of controlling these new constructions on its body but expresses extreme discomfort from these areas of its body. *'SCP-882:' A random assembly of gears, cables, pulleys, screws, and belts, all made of an amalgam of various metals. No identifiable energy source has been found, but all components will begin to move if not coated in rust. Any metal touching the object will become permanently affixed to it, and over a period of a few days becomes a new part of the object. Organic matter remains unaffected. SCP-882 is extremely resilient, with tensile strength and toughness above those of aircraft grade titanium alloy by weight, even though its composition appears to be a random alloy of iron, tin, gold, and other metals, some as of yet unidentified. Persons remaining in the vicinity of the object for prolonged periods have developed auditory hallucinations while near the object, mainly the sound of grinding and clicking. The sound intensifies, and is abated only by throwing metal into the object. Subjects in advanced states of psychosis have thrown themselves into the object, resulting in almost instant death by crushing. SCP-001 can cause people to enter this state of advanced psychosis instantly. *'SCP-1139:' A metallic rectangular block that appears to be iron, though the density of the object is roughly double that of natural iron, and the object is denser near the top. The object has thus far proved impervious to both deterioration and damage, making a determination of the object's age impossible. The sides of the object are patterned with square protrusions in an unrecognized pattern. Viewers of the object observe the protrusions as block letters in a language they are familiar with, but this is merely a visual illusion. Upon application of electricity a direct current, the object affects all individuals within a given radius through unknown means. Any person within the radius of effect begins speaking and writing a new language, though they apparently believe they are speaking their native tongue. Subjects lose the ability to speak or comprehend any prior known language(s). Subjects have proven incapable of learning or re-learning any real world language after exposure to SCP-1139. The radius of the effect is exponentially proportional to the wattage applied to it, with a "static shock" creating a radius of 0.8 meters and a direct lightning strike estimated to create a radius reaching beyond a kilometer. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh's profile (Base Gilgamesh, 7-B key for SCP-001, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Gods Category:Machines Category:Devourers Category:Duplication Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1